


Dealing With Killer Robots Becomes Normal After A While

by PodaiYederman



Category: FNAF, FNAF (Franchise), FNaC, Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's, R:MoaHA, Roomates - Fandom, Roomates: Memoirs of a Hairless Ape
Genre: Animatronics, Killer Robots, Other, Small Towns, The Fun Kind of Horror Taking Place in Small Towns with Killer Robot Animatronics, The Fun kind of Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PodaiYederman/pseuds/PodaiYederman
Summary: A series of FNAF Drabbles which may or may not be secretly connected, a lot of them set in Pokemanical and TGWeaver's Roomates AU.
Kudos: 1





	Dealing With Killer Robots Becomes Normal After A While

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roommates: Memoirs of the Hairless Ape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250126) by [Pokemaniacal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemaniacal/pseuds/Pokemaniacal), [TGWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGWeaver/pseuds/TGWeaver). 



"I mean, this is a very generous offer"

Candy stared nervously at the contract placed before him. It was clearly rather well put together, however..

"There are a few things in it, that seem a bit off."

And the man who gave it to him wasn't helping

"What is it?" asked a bright blue and pink bear, about half a foot taller than candy, a little rotund around the edges, and with the most unsettling smile Candy could think of. On he hand he held a strange hand puppet, a bright blue bunny, that was clearly used alot. And those eyes, souless and deadied, the bunny puppet stared unnervingly up at Candy.

"You want the animatronic to be capable of walking around at night freely." Candy pointed at a small section, straight in the center of the paper, it would've been hard to see, if Funtime Freddy, the bear standing right in front of Candy, had not highlighted in a bright pinkish purple, and placed arrows near it stating it was very important and non-negotiable. 

"It's how we build them." Freddy chuckled "Isn't that right, Bonbon." he turned his face toward the puppet, after a few seconds of the puppet not responding Freddy put on an amusingly bad "girl's voice", or at least Candy thought it was a girls voice, there was like a sixteen percent chance it might've been an attempt at southern accent. It was that bad. Candy stifled a chuckle as Freddy began to speak as "Bon-Bon" "It let's them keep their, heart, soul and kidneys." Freddy turned his fingers inside Bon-Bon to imitate a smile. The result was mildly unsettling, to say the least

"Kidneys?" asked Candy.

"Just a little corporate humor." Freddy said staying in character as Bon-Bon "It won't be a problem with them walking around."

"You guys were the ones who built the beings at Jeremy's Humantroni-" Candy tried to stifle a laugh as Freddy brought "Bon-Bon" closer to his face "I'm sorry could you stop it with the puppet thing, it makes it hard to focus on." 

Freddy stared at Candy quizzically, like he was speaking an alien language, or explaining the core principles of Scientology .

"Erm, could you get Bon-Bon out of my face?"

Freddy lowered the puppet, giving a look of confusion and betrayal in his eyes, before quickly turning to annoyance.

"Erm \, back to what I was saying, there were some incidents with you're last brand of animatronics, they caused a large number of injuries"

Freddy just smiled at that before saying in a deep, somewhat sanctimonious voice "Oh don't worry, we worked out a few kinks, the things that drove them to that point, have been...ironed out" he laughed uncomfortably at his own bad pun. Or at least Candy thought it was a pun, knowing Freddy he might have just liked to laugh. 

Candy gave him a nervous side eye, people in the entertainment building tend to be a bit strange, but there was something wrong with Freddy. Something very very wrong.

"I mean, I'm not saying no.." Candy paused a quizzical look in his eye, Freddy stared directly at him, his expression unreadable.

"Don't worry about a thing." he smiled, fakely "The old Jeremy's Humanimatronic's finally shut down, we fixed our systems and were giving you a once in a lifetime opertunity." His voice turned sinister."This won't be open again, Candy. You either sign here, or we sell to someone else." Shivers ran up Candy spine. Freddy, despite his goofy demeanor, was surprisingly intimidating. 

A twinge of nervousness hit over Candy's head, he swallowed a little "I'll sign." he said simply "Cindy will have to look this over too, but I'll sign." "Great" Freddy said in a way that could be misconstrued by a causal observed as charming, as Candy deftly moved his hand from the pen to the page, his signature graced the paper swiftly. 

Freddy smiled yet again in a different way, before looking straight at his puppet "Bon-Bon", he moved directly into the puppet before what to Candy was likely in attempt to whisper "We did it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's name was Eggs Benedict, and Chester hated it.

"It's ridiculous Gwen, pure absurdity" 

"I think it's quite cute" Chester rather stature-less companion replied.

Chester the Chimp stared straight up at the supposed "humanimatronic", and it was certainly a strange "thing". According to the weirdo who sold Candy this hunk of crap it was supposed to imitate a the mythical human. It looked something akin to a skeleton undergoing chemotherapy, he damn thing was skinny to an unflattering degree, large tubes stuck out of it, exposing it's metallic nature. And it's face, it gave Chester chills, something was wrong with it's eyes, it wasn't something visible but whenever he was around the thing he felt the damn thing was watching him. In it's plate it held a platter of what was apparently "exotic butters" because some marketing genius thought that was apparently a funny word. God this thing gave him the creeps. 

"Glad I'm not the guy watching this thing at night, that must be a freaky job" Chester commented.

"It's not like the thing moves at night" Gwen obliviously noted. Chester sighed a little, deciding he didn't want to break the facts to Gwen, it'd be funnier when he saw it for himself.

"Speaking of Night Guards, there's a new one after Rat quit." Gwen started a bit of small-talk

"Ah" Chester said neutrally. 

"He's the weirdest guy you could imagine, i heard that kinda job attract strange folk, but this guy was something else, apparently he's some kind of fox that got into an accident involving a knife point scenario, or at least thats what he calls it, but the way he acts it looks like a robot collapsed it on him, he's like 7'4 and covered in bandages, I don't think you can see a bit of flesh on his body."

Just then a man just like that bungled out of the office to right behind Gwen, Chester tried to notify his friend silently, but Gwen was too interested in his tale about the night guard to notice, it took a few seconds for the man behind him to say a simple "Hello" in a metalic, deep voice.

Gwen turned around in mild horror

"Oh" he sweated nervously "Blacky, is it" he halfhearted smiled.

The man responded simply in a gravely stuttering tone "Blanky".

"We were just 'em talking about, how... brave you are for night-guarding this place for such mediocre pay,.. and with that creepy thing hanging around at night." Gwen nervously retreated their previous conversation, Chester sighed in the distance.

"I do not need empty complements" Blank simply responded before lumbering back to his office.

"I tell ya strangest fellow I ever met" Gwen rambled off to Chester.

Chester sighed "We should finish up" he said, quickly putting away the remaining utensils.

"Agreed" commented Gwen, before a smirk lit up on his face "Yo Chester, let's go to the bar" he said mischievously "Drinks are on me."

Chester sighed "I've had a long day." He paused "Yeah, let's do this."

"Alright!" Every light on Gwen's face lit up as the two marched out of the restaurant, although Chester couldn't shake the creeping feeling that ,"Eggs Benedict", or something inside it, was watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Yes, Gwen is The Penguin from Five Night's at Candy's  
> \- No, There will Not Be Any Shipping (Probably)  
> \- A may or may no Continue to write for A Demon's Quite Rampage  
> \- I will not continue to work on Goodnight (at least right now, I might be convinced to continue this later)  
> \- Yes, I will likely break one of these promises  
> Hope y'all have fun.


End file.
